Confessions of the broken hearted
by Gekkou Hana
Summary: Each broken heart has their own story. Their own side. Their own pain. (MaiVaron(MaiJounouchi)Complete.
1. First Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of Hikaru Utada's songs. You thought I did? Well, that's just sweet of you.**

Song: First Love

Artist: Hikaru Utada 

**Chapter 1:First Love**

Everyone seemed to talk at once. No one seemed to shut up. It was a Friday night and everyone was walking around the strip. Clubs, restaurants, and other shops were open with bright lights to draw customers and tourists in. He seemed to blend into the crowd. The only thing that was different was the fact that he still wore his goggles on top of his head. It was his trademark. It was how he was and he would never get rid of it.

Happy couples walked around holding hands. It was close to Valentines day. How he hated that day now. In the past he would not think much of it. He would always be busy on any day of the week, even if it was a special day. Now that those days were over he had time to actually think. Time to see the days. They usually just passed him by. Now he wishes they could come and leave like the old days.

The old days consisted of running away, stealing, sleeping in a different bed every night. And Mai. Mai would be with him. She would be by his side. He would be by hers. They would both rule the world, or so they thought. Or so he thought. Now that she wasn't, the days dragged on endlessly.

'the last kiss

tasted like tobacco

a bitter and sad smell'

She was even beautiful when she cried. He adored her. Loved her. Cherished her. Would do anything for her.

"_We can't keep this up. Something has to give. I can't hurt any of you guys again." _She made up her mind. He stood there baffled. How did this happen? When did it happen? Why didn't he see it? Before she could leave he held her from behind one more time.

"_You want to leave? Leave all the fun? Leave all the memories? How can someone do that?" Any way, some way, he had to convince her to stay. But she was always a hardhead. _

"_Please. Let me go. I want to do this before I hurt you anymore." His finger burned. He just realized he still had his cigarette in his hand. Dropping it on the floor, he stepped on it and held her once again. Turning her around slowly, he held either sides of her face. _

"_Hurt me, love me. I don't care." He whispered before kissing her. He would have never guessed it would have been their last kiss. Taking hold of his hands, she took them off of her. _

"_But I do." Last thing he heard was the door shut. He was alone and the smell of tobacco seemed overwhelming. _

'tomorrow, at this time

where will you be?

who will you be thinking about?'

It's been a while since she left. She left and never came back. Not even a word was heard from her. Absolutely nothing. Around this time he would go to his temporary home to see her counting money or seeing how much value their stolen good were. He loved hearing the clicking of diamonds together. It sounded like two glasses in a toast. Was she counting money right now? Collecting her stolen jewelry? What was she doing right now?

The glass he held now was filledwith vodka. Their favorite drink. Their favorite past time. Drinking at the beach talking about anything and everything. One night she got so drunk she started talking about her love. He was younger than her but she loved him nonetheless. They saw each other behind his back. He knew it but seemed to block that out. Was that who she thought of every time they made love? He wondered about that now.

'you are always gonna be my love

even if I fall in love with someone once again

I'll remember to love

you taught me how

you are always gonna be the one

it's still a sad love song

until I can sing a new song'

When he first met her she was a cocky bitch. Soon he learned that he loved her. She had her first love and she was his first love. The first person he would actually kill for. There's not a day that goes by that he doesn't think about. She taught him so many things. He's always known how to hate. Never to love. Never to be close to someone. She came and showed him. Showed him in beautiful ways.

After her he thought he could never love anyone else. After her, he thought he could never trust again. To this day he hasn't. She was his first. His only.

'the paused time is

about to start moving

there's many things that I don't want to forget about'

The way she smelled after a long hot shower. It was maddening. She was always a tease. Coming out of the shower in a very small towel, barely covering her. Every time she took a shower he waited for her outside. When she would come out he would ravage her. She would enjoy it. Now that he thought about it she probably would come out in the same style small towel to tease him. She was always a tease.

A million years could pass by and he would always think of her. To him their times together stand still in time. He would never forget their times together. He would never forget her smiles. Her laugh. Her. He would never dare forget. Even after what she did. Even after her decision.

'tomorrow, at this time

I will probably be crying

I will probably be thinking about you'

Each night is the same. He actually stayed in one place for the first time in years. The same people. The same small apartment that overlooked the ocean. The same lingering pain. The days were the same, the pain stayed the same. He would never stop. He would never stop thinking, loving, caring. He can't. It's a feeling he cannot drown out, not even with the bottles of vodka in his apartment. Every night he goes out to see the people pass by. The only thing that seems to change are the people. Everything else, stays the same.

'you will always be inside my heart

you will always have your own place

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

now and forever you are still the one

it's still a sad love song

until I can sing a new song'

Does she think about me? Will she ever stop and think about me? Those thoughts are maddening. Annoying. Yet, they always come at the same time every night. She will always have a place in his heart. Eventually he will move on. Not just yet, but eventually. The other man she is with will probably never know about him, but he'll see that there was someone before him. Someone who also seemed to steal her heart. The heart she took back.

'you are always gonna be my love

even if I fall in love with someone once again

I'll remember to love

you taught me how

you are always gonna be the one

it's still a sad love song

Now and forever'

One day he will move on. One day he will fall in love once again. But he will always remember his first love. His only..

"_Varon, promise you will always love me. Never doubt me. Never forget about me." Varon laid on his side, the sand blew in the wind because of his movements. It was another night of drinking and dreaming. Tonight she was going to make her decision. He could see it in her beautiful violet eyes. _

"_I promise." _

* * *

This is a one shot kind of thing. It will involve three more chapters from different points of view. Though you may slightly get it, you don't got the whole story yet. This chapter was obviously Varon's point of view. So hang on tight and continue to read and please update. 


	2. Shinjitsu no uta

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of Do As Infinity's work. **

Song: Shinjitsu no uta

Artist: D.A.I ( Do As Infinity)

**Chapter 2: Shinjitsu No Uta **

A busy street in Tokyo Japan. People surrounding her, it was something she was not used to. It was a beautiful and easy day. She didn't have to lift a finger. Not that she didn't work, she did. She just decided to take the day off and relax. A day to gather her thoughts. It was hard to be her. A cold independent woman who messed up in her past. Messed up more than once. It was getting harder and harder to look at herself in the mirror. Not because of the crimes she's committed intentionally, but because of the sins she did unintentionally. At least to her it was a sin. A betrayal to herself. A betrayal to others.

'the crimson-stained sun

has illuminated everything; now and the past

is what I have imagined within this twilight

more than my own hands can accomplish?'

She leaned her back against the wall watching as the busy street soon dissipated for a minute. The cars went by fast trying to reach their destinations. The people waited on either sides of street. Her cigarette was fading as well as the dying sun. Soon the moon will come out. Soon she will crave vodka. She loved the moon better. It hid things. Darkened reality. The sun seemed to draw out imperfections.

'please teach me how to live

a little more vulnerably than i do now

won't you taint me just a little?

that way, even if i get hurt

and lose everything around me

this song of truth will flow through my heart'

She was always a unruly woman. She never cared about anything else other than herself. She liked it that way. One day though she saw herself as lonely. It was a scary thought. He came though. He showed her a few things. New tricks. How to be safer in her actions. How not to get caught.

Ironic how he tried to help her live a bit more carefully when he exposed her to new and dangerous things. He almost corrupted her even more. The funny thing was that she loved it.

"_Use a knife. It's better. You'll have more control." How a knife overpowered a gun, she didn't know. That night he showed her. That night she learned. _

'this dispute will probably go on

about that which is most precious

i've become a rebel, i've overlooked things

even the gentle smiles of strangers'

"_This day might have been crappy, but lets see that smile!" He was always trying to make her smile. He always said she looked more beautiful when she smiled. "Here, a remedy for your ails." He would joke. Vodka would make her smile. He would make her smile. He was something she needed. Someone who could have her back. Who didn't care what she did. To him she was perfect. Sometimes she thought he was more valuable than all the money and jewelry they stole together. He was priceless. They were priceless. _

"_Smile, it's becoming." Now she doesn't smile that much. _

'if eternity knows what manner of darkness

and when pain will vanish,

then that way, you shall taint me

I looked always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky

when will I be able to follow them?

this song of truth shall be my guide'

She was always confused towards the end of their relationship. 'He' came back in her life. They tainted each other. They were meant for each other. So then why did 'he' have to come back? He seemed to come out of no where. A ghost from her past come to haunt her.

Sometimes she thought about 'him'. Sometimes she dreamt about 'him'. Sometimes she pretend that Varon was 'him'. So when she saw him it came out later that night when she and Varon drank like always on the beach.

"_I loved him so much but I had to think about some things. Next thing I knew I was with you." Varon never said much about her old love. Varon knew him and hated him. She didn't blame him. Varon was nothing compared to 'him'. He knew it too. _

When they stayed up late she would look up at the stars wishing that she didn't have such a dilemma. There was no guide for her. Her stars failed her night after night because she would not come up with an answer. Not even a thought. She just laid there with Varon kissing under the stars. Knowing she would see 'him' the next day and be in his arms.

'if eternity knows what manner of darkness

and when pain will vanish,

this song of truth will flow through my heart'

Every time she saw 'him' she would want to scream, cry, do something.

"_How have you been?"_

"_Fine." _

"_How is Varon?" _

"_None of your business." _

Every time she saw Varon she wanted to run away.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You just seem preoccupied.'_

"_I'm just thinking."_

"_About?"_

"_The stars." It was a toss up between them. Her old love or her new lover? Both adored her. Both wanted her. She was just lost. If the stars could not even guide her home, what would? _

'now, please, taint me just a little

please, just taint me, only a little'

They were the rulers of the world. Or so she thought. They were perfect together. Thieves with thieves. Lovers with lovers.

"_I love you." He would always say it in the middle of them having sex. To her it was sex, to him it was more than sex. It was love. _

"_Me too." Was all she would say. In a way her heart still belonged to 'him'. Had she said it, it would not feel right. They would end the night by getting the blankets and empty bottles and head home. By the time they left her stars disappeared with the moon. The morning light was seeping through ready to show her imperfections. Ready to make her lose her way. _

'this song of truth shall be my guide'

One day that same light revealed the only truth she knew but buried deep down in her heart. When she entered a coffee shop in L.A there was someone she never expected to see again.

"_Hello, Mai." All the truth she had been blocking out form her heart crashed through opening her eyes for the first time in years. He in some way was her guidance. The guidance that she repeatedly ignored because she knew he was her hope. Her only way out. Her only way back home. _

"_Jounouchi." _

_

* * *

_

Are you starting to get it? If it's a simple plot line then I'm sorry. This is my pathetic attempt at being clever. Hope you enjoyed it. 'He' is supposed to be Jounouchi, I didn't want to just say his name until the end of the chapter.


	3. Last Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh nor do I own a car or any of Gackts songs.. **

**Song: Last Song**

**Artist: Gackt **

**Chapter 3: Last Song **

He stood by the lake. The lake was always so calming. The sound of the ice settling in the frozen water, the smell of the trees surrounding him. It all made him instantly relax. All his troubles seemed to melt away. Yet it lingered slightly in his mind. She lingered slightly in his mind. She always would. The cold weather would not allow him to cry. It would just freeze still where his tear fell. He continued to walk around the frozen lake.

'I continued wandering aimlessly, all alone  
A faint sigh painting a stroke of white  
In the ephemeral nature of the changing seasons  
Tears overflowed without any reason  
"Even now I love you..."'

Little bits of snow fell down on him. How it would be so beautiful if she was here. She would take away all the beauty from this setting and focus everything on her. The cold would blush her cheeks, her skin would look like porcelain, her hair would glisten and look like gold compared to the white snow. She would look beautiful. More than striking, indescribable.

After everything. He still thinks about her. He still wants to be with her. Hold her. Kiss her. Make love to her. Love her.

'The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow  
Through it all, I raised my head to the sky  
Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you  
Please hold me tight just once more'

There was so many issues between them Finding her in America with Varon did not make it any better. She just entered the coffee like it was an everyday thing. He had just gotten to America so that he could be partners with Otogi. Since his offices were in L.A he had to make a quick stop to get some coffee before he went back out on the road. There she was. As beautiful as ever. Back in his life.

"_Hello, Mai." She looked so surprised to see him. A ghost from her past. _

"_Jounouchi." _

They saw each other more after their first encounter. They continued their relationship despite the fact that she was now with Varon. She loved Jounouchi but felt like she held some loyalty to Varon. Varon would never hurt her. Jounouchi did. She did. Mai would hurt him. He would hurt her. That was why they left each other the first time. Though the hurt lingered, passion was stronger.

One day they walked around the beach when he nervously held his present in his hands.

"_You know I love you. I will always love you. Seeing you with him hurts me. It makes me feel like I'm not your only one. I want to be. I want you to be my only one. I want you to have something that symbolizes us. Our love." He took out the ring he bought. An impulsive buy. He saw it in the window and immediately thought of her. A gold ring with a simple violet stone in the middle with little diamonds surrounding the band. It was their unsaid promise. _

"_Always." _

He will always remember that ring, how she got teary eyed, how they passionately made love over and over that day until the night. Love mind you, not sex. Until she had to go back to Varon. Back to her lover. Back to someone who she did not fully love like she loved Jounouchi.

'We didn't understand each other and hurt each other over and over again  
Even at those times you were always kind  
I cut myself on the suddenly surrendered ring  
As our promises to each other were not granted  
"Even now I remember..."'

There's no way they could undo the damage they caused to themselves. He kept pushing, she kept pushing, they both broke. In the end he lost everything, as did she. She more than anyone. Guilt was his companion for a few weeks. She tried so hard. She was so confused. A woman's heart could easily waver. Especially when it comes to an old love. An old flame.

"_I need to change this about myself. My fears." One day she told him. He just laid there with her head on his bare chest listening to her confessions. "You're not a preacher by any chance, are you?" _

"_No. But it's better to confess to someone then to no one." She went on about her problems, her faults. She in truth did not have that many problems. "Don't change, Mai. I love you the way you are. Faults and everything." He truly meant it. Even with her situation, he still loved her. He loved her spunky, take who dares mess with her to hell, confused, no direction self. He loved the fact that she had no idea where she was going. Some may see it as immaturity, he saw it as innocents. Even the woman who had an opinion for everything didn't know something. _

Far, near, she was always in his heart. She was always in his thoughts. Even now she is. And she will always be.

'The fading memories are too brilliant as always  
I wanted to be closer by  
We can't meet again but you were always close to hold me up  
Just you, don't change yourself'

The night she left him was the first time they made love during the night. She came out of no where in the rain. How she knew where he stayed, he still did not know to this day. Every time they met up somewhere it was in a hotel room, not his place or hers. It was too risky. At first he thought the water on her face was from the rain. When more came from her eyes he realized she was crying. She looked even more beautiful when she was crying. Puffy eyes and all. She was still remarkable.

'I can't erase those last tears you showed me'

Since that night they last saw each other he moved back to Japan. It was December now and snowing around his small house. The snow was beautiful. The snow held such sadness in it that it looked beautiful. Much like Mai. Much like their relationship.

'Even if I disappear along with this white snow  
I want to always bloom in your heart'

When he woke up the next morning he found a note where her warm body should have been. It read that she could not be with him. Not after everything. She needed time. He sympathized with her. As much as he didn't want to, he did. Of course he sympathized with her after a couple of weeks.

That night they shared was special. It showed how valuable their relationship was to her. It actually meant something. It showed that even if she met someone else, she could never love anyone like she loved him.

"_I love you." Was the last thing she said to him before he fell asleep. It was the first time she said it. Of course she has shown her love, but that night she actually said it. She said something she could never tell her own parents. It made him sad to think about it. It made him want to scream. _

"_I love you too." _Now she was a dream. A dream he wanted to go back to. An impossible dream.

'We held each other close don't forget that warmth  
Even if you love someone else  
I'll never let go of the sound the last I heard of your voice  
I want to fall into a deep sleep'

Now the snow seems to never stop. The trail is covered with the snow. He could easily lose his way. The funny thing is that it would not matter to him if he did. He's gotten lost before and found his way back. After Mai he's been wandering ever since. To find his way back. To find what he lost back that fateful night.

'The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow  
Through it all, I raised my head to the sky  
Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you  
Please hold me tight just once more'

"_Leave him." _

"_I can't." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Please. You have me now. Be satisfied with that. You will always have me. No matter what." _

"_I will never be satisfied if you continue to be with him."_

"_Just, please stop. Don't ruin this. Just Hold me. Don't let go. Hold me tight." _

'"Please hold me tight just once more..."'

* * *

One more chapter! Please review! The last song in the last chapter meant song of truth. It's an Inuyasha Song. I adore that song.. 


	4. Solitary

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, Gackt, or Toyota's.. **

**Song: Solitary**

**Artist: Gackt**

**Solitary **

"_It's not our world to take. Not anymore. I realize that now." Mai numbly looked out before the ocean. The waves would crash into each other, destroying each other. Beautiful waves would reach to the surface alone and then disappear into the sand. Varon sat beside her looking at the same ocean. They were looking at the same scenery but saw completely different things. She held the bottle to her lips, thinking to herself. Fighting with herself. _

"_Why can't we take it? No one is stopping us." Varon answered her knowing that she was just thinking aloud. Mai put her drink down on the sand. The bottle seemed to be melting into the ground._

"_But someone is." Varon understood what she meant. Mai still had no idea that Varon found out about Jounouchi. Mai still thought Varon had no idea. They didn't say another word and just continued to drink and look out into the ocean as the sun faded into the waters. _

"_This is the longest time we've stayed in one place." Varon said out of no where as they went back inside the house. It had been six months since they last moved away. They both liked L.A, it was a nice sunny place with nice people and no one bothered you. They liked the quiet. They liked the privacy. _

"_Are you planning on leaving this place?" She wanted to stay longer. She prayed that he too wanted to stay longer. _

"_We'll stay a little bit longer. Would you like that?" She nodded and he put his arms around her. He liked it here too. As long as Mai was by his side. That's all that mattered. _

In reality she loved Japan. It was her only home. The only place that mattered to her. Why? Because that was the place where she met 'him'. He showed her that she did not have to be alone. That she could have someone with her and still be strong. 'They' could be strong together. So what happened? She got a little bit scared and ran away. Ran far away because she was afraid. What's so strong about that? That's showing weakness. That's running away from your fears. She realized that now. Now it was too late. Now she messed up and in the end was alone.

The airport was noisy and crowded. It was full of people who came and went leaving their loved ones. Who was she leaving? She was actually arriving, but who did she leave? Varon? Jounouchi? Someone else? She didn't know anymore. That's why she left L.A. The both of them were there. Living where she did, seeing her flaw, finding out about each other.

"_How long?" Varon asked quietly. He used to always be an angry person. Now he was just hurt. No anger, just pain. _

"_A couple of weeks." Varon found out. No, Varon had enough of the lies. He was sick and tired of being second best. That was all he was, second best. Jounouchi would always be the first and only. _

"_You know you have to chose." It was a comment she was afraid to hear. She didn't want to hear it. All she wanted was to be relieved of her dilemma. All she wanted was to be held. To be kissed. To be loved. The only thing she was not sure of was who could be the one to love her? _

"_Let's go outside. The beach looks so nice right now, doesn't it?" The stars would direct her. The stars would lead her to her loved one. Help her choose. Varon nodded and took her hand._

"_Let's watch the sun go down." He would never deny her of watching the sun go down. It was their favorite pass time. _

"_Varon, promise you will always love me. Never doubt me. Never forget about me." She had made her decision. It was time for someone to be hurt and the way she looked at him told him that he was the one to be hurt. What could he do now? Scream at her, kill Jounouchi? He was her first love. Could he deny her of her true love? No. So he let her go. _

"_I promise." _One day she will understand how much he loved her.

As she walked back to the place Varon and her shared she realized that she was feeling scared again. Does this mean that she would spend her life with Jounouchi? Would it last? Is it possible? No.. yes.. She didn't know. All she wanted was to be held. All she wanted was a normal life. But with Jounouchi? Could it work? Would he piss her off one day and make her leave him? They would argue in the past about stupid things. Would he still be immature? She didn't know. The room seemed to spin.

Arms wrapped around her. It was Varon. He followed her back to their place. He held her tightly. Just how she liked to be held.

"_Please don't do this. We could have so much together."_

"_We can't keep this up. Something has to give. I can't hurt any of you guys again. "_

"_You want to leave? Leave all the fun? Leave all the memories? How can someone do that?" _

"_Please. Let me go. I want to do this before I hurt you anymore." _

"_Hurt me, love me. I don't care."_

"_But I do." She left him. She never claimed to be a perfect person. She never claimed she would stay forever. She never claimed she would be faithful. She never claimed she loved him. He assumed and she had to correct him. _

It rained that night. A harsh rain that felt like it would leave bruises on her skin as each rain drop pounded on her. She left Varon without a place to go to. Without a plan. Without. Her legs took her somewhere without thinking. She ended up in front of Jounouchi's hotel. She ended up in his arms.

There are things I think when I'm separated from you

that I never noticed when we were together.

Just as she hurt Varon she would eventually hurt Jounouchi. She already did a little. The fact that she would leave his place only to sleep with another man killed him. That's why he would always plead with her to leave the other man.

"_How is Varon?" _He would always ask. A stupid immature joke. He always did that, even before Varon. He would always ask how her other lover was doing. In a way he was trying to civil. In another way he was being a brat.

Her taxi finally came. She had been waiting at the airport for a while. The man is an old Spanish looking fellow who gently smiles at her without a word. Can the old man see through her? Can he see how much she was hurting inside right now?

It's been a couple of months since she last saw either Varon or Jounouchi. Neither of them have contacted her, as if they could. She has been traveling around America and finally decided to go home. She decided once again. Her final decision. Mai tells the man directions to a far away house.

The times when we were laughing with each other

were all just like the times when we were crying...

we've shared both the joy and this sadness, haven't we.

"_All that crap he says about smiling, it's bullshit. You can't smile all of the time. As much as you want to, you can't. Sometimes you have to cry in order to smile." I cried into his arms, like always. I felt so guilty and tried to smile my guilt away. When it wavered Jounouchi took notice and told me to cry. My tears continued to fall as I continued to smile. A small sad smile. It made him mad. It made me hold him. _

"_So you would rather see me cry then smile?" _

"_I'd rather see you as yourself and not try to hide your true feeling away from me." _

They went through a lot together. They have been through the laughs and the tears together. From when Jounouchi's father died to when Mai lost her apartment. All the turmoil they went through, they went through together. They counted on each others support. Each others kind words. So why did she leave him? Why did she run away? Why was she so scared? Why would she throw that all away?

"_Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Jounouchi was always clumsy. This time he fell down the stairs and landed on mud. His whole bottom half was dirty with the wet soil. She couldn't help but to laugh at him. He looked so stupid just sitting on the dirt like nothing happened. When she got closer to him he pulled her down. "How do you like it?" He playfully whispered in her ear. She was not amused but his goofy smile made her smile. _

"_I swear sometimes I think you act like you're eight years old." _

No matter whom we love,

although I can never hold you again,

our precious memories together are trembling in the distance.

The days seemed to bleed together. She didn't even know what day it was. All she knew was that he was no longer with her. She could no longer hold him, feel him, love him. She knew she loved him now. She knew she lost him. But was it too late?

"_Leave him." _

"_I can't." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Please. You have me now. Be satisfied with that. You will always have me. No matter what." _

"_I will never be satisfied if you continue to be with him."_

"_Just, please stop. Don't ruin this. Just Hold me. Don't let go. Hold me tight." _

Their memories together kept her alive. Kept her striving to survive on her own. He asked a simple thing of her and she did it only to leave him as well. Why did she leave him once again? Fear? Guilt? She had to think. She had to really think everything over. Could she really dedicate herself to him? Her only love? Yes, she could. Now she knew that. Now..

Even when she was with Varon she thought about him. She would always think about him. Even on the day she dies.

She felt a chill while driving up the mountains and it wasn't from the cold. The old man dropped her off at a car rental place where she rented a four door Toyota. She didn't need her expensive cars or jewelry. She knew what she wanted now.

There are things I think when I'm separated from you

that I could never have noticed when we were together...

Why didn't she notice it before? How she felt about him when she was with him? She never realized it until she was without him for a couple of months. Without anyone. When she was Varon he slightly preoccupied her mind away from Jounouchi. Now that she had all the time in the world to think about him, she figured out so many things that she didn't know before.

The road was slippery from the snow. The road was no longer visible. It was hard to see. It didn't matter though. None of it mattered. All she needed right now was him. All she wanted with him. Nothing could keep her from him.

It was always a thump on her chest. It felt like she just finished running a race or something. He would look at her and her heart would stop. Now she knew what it was and it wasn't heartburn. After all this time she finally realized that she was in..

A honking was heard in the distance. She tried to hit the breaks but her car kept sliding. She felt the car hit something. Her body jerked back against the seat as her airbags popped out of the steering wheel. Her body felt like it was being crushed into the seat. Her legs felt wet. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Everything turned black before she could scream out in pain.

* * *

Jounouchi heard something. A crash. A scream. He walked away from the lake and towards a road behind his house. When he got to the road he saw a truck in the middle of the road. To the far right of the road was another car. It smashed right into a tree. There was a man carrying someone. The person he was carrying had long blond hair. Jounouchi's eyes widened as he ran towards the man.

"What happened?" He yelled out. The man looked at him in shock. The man was terrified.

"I didn't see her. She didn't see me. We almost crashed but she swerved out of the way or I think I hit her. I'm not sure." The woman had her hair on her face hiding it. The man put her down on the cold street. She didn't seem to be breathing. There was blood covering her legs and arms.

"Hey! Wake up!" Jounouchi yelled. He pushed back her hair away from her face. A tear escaped his eyes and landed on Mai's face. Her eyes were closed. "Oh my God. No." He whimpered. The man backed away.

"Do you know her?" He asked. Jounouchi ignored the man.

"No! No, no, no, no, no." Was all he whispered as he picked her up into his arms and cradled her. "Don't let this happen to us. Please don't let this happen to us!" The snow beside the road was slowly being covered in blood as was Jounouchi. No one except for the man could hear Jounouchi's heart wrenching screams.

She came. After everything she finally chose him. She finally came to him.

* * *

Varon sat down in a restaurant by the beach. He drank his vodka with coke. The night sky looked full of stars tonight. A flash caught his eye. Funny. After all those times of watching the stars with Mai, this was the first time he saw a shooting star.

"It's too bad you didn't see it with me. I'll dedicate it you, where ever you are"

* * *

"_There is a small house in Japan. I was thinking about buying it. It's beautiful. There's a lake by it and during the winter you can ice skate on it. It's really romantic. I'd like to buy it and take you with me so that we can live there together. "_

"_Do you know the address?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Give it to me. One day I'll go there and see if you've bought it. If you did then I'll think it means that you've been waiting for me to come so that we can live together. It'll show your devotion to me. And if you do that, I'll devote myself to you completely."_

"_Do you mean that?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yea." _

"_I'll buy it. For us."_

"_Wait! I was only joking."_

"_I wasn't." _

* * *

Mohahaha.. Yes. I killed her off. I had to. I'm a bad, bad girl Oh well.. Do you think I should do an alternate ending? Well, if I get enough reviews then I'll do it. If not then I'll keep it as is. See you later and thanks for the reviews, You guys are awesome! 


End file.
